


Fire in the waves

by colorfulcharades



Series: Edgeless Melody [6]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Human!Shāng, Love, M/M, Mermaid!Làng, Sweet, a magical ocean scene in a magical mermaid AU because tbh? ShangLang needs one, a warmup for a bigger project, like VERY sweet, mermaid au, my teeth hurt from so much soft sweet Shang ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulcharades/pseuds/colorfulcharades
Summary: The fire is divine, and he finds himself unworthy.





	Fire in the waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabelu_u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelu_u/gifts).



> Hello to all! I apologize for my lack of content in recent times-difficult time of my life is ahead, and I didn't feel capable of producing anything pretty for a while.
> 
> This fic differs a bit from the rest of this collection-in honor of Mermay, I had to do a little mermaid!Làng drabble!
> 
>  
> 
> (pssst, my dear Isabelu_u is preparing a bigger, more awesome project for this mermaid universe, and I will help her with expanding it! We both hope you'll like it!)
> 
>  
> 
> Now that my largely unnecessary rant is over, please enjoy this little fic! 😅

_Floating_.

 

He feels himself floating, yet the lack of solid ground beneath his feet does not disturb him at all.

The embrace of ocean's waves envelops him entirely, and yet, his lungs do not feel heavy.

He opens his eyes wide, perplexed, yet the harsh waters do not burn his vision.

And before him, smiling, holding his hand, is a deity, a fire burning with gentle flames, an enchanted voice he followed night after night, into the world of surreal and impossible.

 

 

_It feels good._

_Too good to be real, in fact._

 

**_Was this not reality?_ **

**_Was he living through a dream so cruel in it's beauty?_ **

**_This pale, translucent hand holding onto his own, was it not only an apparition of a lonely mind craving clarity and peace?_ **

 

To think that the ocean's void would keep the most beautiful pearl he has ever laid his eyes upon.  
A surreal thought.

 

An emotion, light as his form surrounded by the water, spread within his soul.

 

_Warmth_.

 

Shang never believed it, yet it seemed as though life truly held out a miracle right before his eyes.

 

 

He allows himself to feel.

 

 

A moment is frozen in time. In this peaceful oasis he lets himself sink and feel, despite the cold waters, his soul burning with gentle flames.  
The fire is divine, and he finds himself unworthy.

 

Yet the hand is still there, holding his own, Lang's smile clear as it has always been, the joy inside his heart too real and too palpable for Shang to deny it's presence.

 

 

He wonders, for a brief moment, if this is what it feels like to be in heaven.


End file.
